Guardians of Each Other
by picc.lover
Summary: Naraku the Souleater is dead, but will he stay that way forever? WARNING!: Read Guardians of the Chosen first or else YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! Rated for language and future scenes, but nothing too adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever sequel! If you don't know what this is from, you need to go read my first one, Guardians of the Chosen, you WILL NOT understand this if you don't read it. Those of you that have read it, you might want to reread it. Welcome, to Guardians of Each Other! I don't own InuYasha. **

**Dedicated to Evervescent to give me the push I needed!**

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I want to throw it across the room, but that would break it, and that's my second one this year. I shut the damned thing off and sit up to see my roommate, Sango, still asleep with no Miroku.

It's still Kagome here. A year ago, I was a guardian, and I still am. A year ago, in a clearing in the woods, I was stabbed by a Souleater named Naraku. I almost died, but I didn't. In a shocking change of the Chosen One, I was chosen and I gave my powers back to the universe.

Sango is my best friend and she's a guardian too. She's now with me here at Tokyo University as my roommate and a history major. I am a pre-medical major and we're in our second year here.

As I said, I sat up and walked over the mess in our room and shook her awake. "Wake the hell up, bitch."

She sat up, groggy. "Why the fuck would you wake me up like that? And what the hell is with the 'bitch' thing?"

I huffed. "It's the only way to get you up. Now get up and let's go. I have to go watch you and Miroku suck face."

She stood up. "Just because you and InuYasha are taking a break doesn't mean you get to make fun of me. When are you two getting back together by the way?"

I sighed and looked down. InuYasha, my ex-boyfriend and I are in a break that's been going on for about three months. He was a new student in our high school and he befriended me immediately. He slowly got into my mind and into my heart. Lately though, we just seemed to be out of sync, and he thought it was best if we took a break. We'd had a lot of fights for almost six months before he split us up.

"Sango, it's been three months. I think it's safe to say we're not getting back together again."

She smiled in sympathy. "If you think that's so, how about Sesshomaru. He said that Rin was getting on his nerves, and you and he are both really smart." She shrugged. My other best friend, Sesshomaru was having some trouble with his own relationship. He was also InuYasha's brother.

"So you want me to start dating my ex's brother?" I gave her a look and she laughed.

"So, maybe that wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but you should still go out there and try for someone."

I sighed. "I think I'll pass Sango. You know I need some time to do my homework. You go out tonight with Yuki and Kai. I'll be fine, I promise. I might go this weekend to go see Ichijo." I haven't seen Ichijo since InuYasha and I split up. I should go see him.

She sighed. "As long as you come back and don't transfer away or anything, that should be fine. So, do you want to come down today, or are you going to skip again?"

"I think I'll pass again."

"Kagome, you can't keep isolating yourself like this! You're going to be a doctor, right? Well you need to work up your people skills some more!"

"Sango, I have enough people skills to last me a lifetime, I promise. Just because I don't want to be around an ex doesn't mean I don't have people skills."

"Kagome, you used to be more fun when we were guardians, and now you're just gone. You're starting to act like you did two weeks before the ceremony."

I smiled. "Sango, I'm not acting like that. There's no reason for me to now. As soon as winter break comes, I'll find the rest of those bastards and kill all of them." That was my goal in life, to kill all Souleaters. I had gone off on missions like that all summer and last winter break.

"Kagome, just wait a while before you go out and do stuff like that."

"Sango, I was stabbed a year ago, I think I can handle it now."

She sighed as we both got ready. "I know that, I just don't want to miss out on all the fun when you _do_ go." I haven't told her about my other missions.

"I know, and you _will_ go, I promise. You have to let me go on them first." I laughed as I pulled out a tee from my closet. I might not be the most organized when it comes to my room, but I'm better then Sango ever thought about being.

She pulled a tee from where she hadn't put her laundry away. "You had better let me go. Do you even know where they are?"

I nodded as I slipped the thing over my head over an undershirt. "Ichijo said he had a map of all their possible locations and he made a lot of copies. I know that Nobanaga went out over the summer for them." I went with him though.

She sat down on a chair to do her make-up. "Does he really have a map like that? Why haven't you gone away yet?"

"Sango, I have homework and school. I don't have time for that anymore. I'm a pre-med student now Sango, I can't do that anymore."

She sighed as she finished. "I'll see you later. Remember, I made special plans for just you and me for lunch today." She smiled and I hugged her.

"I'll see you later then!" She left our room and I put on my converse. Someone knocked at my door as I was about to leave. I opened the door with my bag on my shoulders and there was Yuki.

"Hey Kagome, where's Sango?" Yuki didn't care for me very much since I wasn't just in love with hanging out and drinking like she was.

"She already left. Didn't you see her? She just left about three minutes ago."

"I didn't see her. Thanks anyway." She turned on her heel and walked away from me. I went back inside and waited for a few moments before leaving.

It was fall, around Halloween, so the leaves were turning and they fell from their trees, covering the sidewalk with orange and red colors.

As I walked I saw two heads with silver hair and one of them with dog ears on his head had a girl on his arm. I froze where I was as the older one was having a stern conversation with him. I texted Sango.

_Thank you for telling me InuYasha had moved on so fast!_

I kept watching, never moving as the girl kissed his hand. Sesshomaru, the older one, rolled his eyes and turned around and saw me. He was over to me in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning Kagome. I'm sorry about him. He won't admit that he needs to break it off with you officially. I'm sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled and shook my head.

"It isn't your fault and he can do what he wants. I can't stop him from dating if he wants to." I got a text from Sango.

_He did not move on this soon without telling you! I'll kill him!_

_Haha, I don't think you'll have to. Sesshomaru is pretty mad as it is._

I put the phone away. "So Sango is going to kill him for you now." I laughed with him.

"Shall we go to breakfast together? I don't want to be around him and his little slut. I don't know why he went for the girl that has a reputation, but he did." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled. "Let's just go, shall we?" As Sesshomaru turned to the side, I saw InuYasha watching us. He turned briskly and left with his new girl.

**So some of you will wonder why they split up! I know it's heart-breaking for some of you, but you'll see in the future. Don't stop reading this.**


	2. Complex

**Welcome to chapter two! I don't own InuYasha!**

Sesshomaru and I walked to another hall for some food that morning. I got another text from Sango right before I saw her enter our hall.

_This girl is such a whore. I'm coming over there by the way._

"Welcome Sango. I didn't expect to see you without Miroku glued to you. What are you doing over here? Did you not like her too?"

She plopped down with a thud. "Why does he have to go after the sluttiest girl here? I mean the least he could do is apologize to Kagome."

"He was staring at me and Sesshomaru this morning by the way." I placed a chunk of an apple into my mouth and chewed it slowly, the fruit becoming tasteless in my mouth.

Sesshomaru huffed. "I think we should go on strike!"

I laughed. "Sesshomaru, we don't have anything to strike against. Why would we be striking anyway? You could just disown him if you wanted to." I shrugged as I slid the apples around on the plate.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what he's going through. He seems to have gotten lost in the past few weeks. I don't want to be his roommate anymore, and neither does Miroku. I think we're going to move out."

"Well Miroku can stay in my bed if he wants to." Sango and Miroku were still going strong. Speaking of Miroku, he walked in here too.

"Why is it that now I really miss Kagome more than I thought I ever could?" He put his head down on the table.

I smiled. "It's fine Miroku. All you need is to calm down. Sango says that if you wanted to move out of InuYasha's room and sleep in hers you could. I think I might have an idea. Talk to him or the housing department. I know they have some extra rooms available."

They nodded their heads. "I will. I don't want to be there when he brings her over." Miroku looked over at me with worry.

"Miroku, I'm fine, I promise. It's been three months now, I should be over it by now." I smiled.

"Kagome, it's okay if you aren't. I don't know how he is, but I guess you leaving did something and now he's snapped."

"If you're so convinced that I'm not over him, then why are we talking about him right now?" I laughed and looked at the clock. It was time for me to leave. "Hey, I'll see you guys later, and I'll see you at lunch Sango." I waved and walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall, I saw InuYasha and his slut coming in.

"Hello Kagome." He tried, but I ignored him. He doesn't get to stare at me, get another girlfriend before breaking up with me, and then get to speak to me. I don't think so.

I walked into my math class. All of my Japanese classes were done with thanks to the AP tests which I passed with flying colors. I walk in and sit in the back row, where I always do. Normally I sit alone, but today someone thought to sit next to me.

"Hi. I'm Jakotsu, nice to meet you Kagome." He held his hand out to me. He was obviously gay, so I took it and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Jakotsu. How do you know me again?"

"Well I see you sitting alone in this class and in the mornings and at meal times, so I asked someone who you were, and they told me your name. So it's nice to meet you. What's your major?"

I smiled. "I'm a pre-med major. What are you?"

He smiled. "I am a theatre major. I love to act. I know that being gay isn't the best choice for a male actor, but I can play girls too! But I can play a straight male if I wanted to." He nodded his head and I giggled.

"So where did you go to High School?"

"I went to Tokyo High School. I'm just a Tokyo-born child. I went to Tokyo Middle and Tokyo Elementary, and now I'm at Tokyo University!" He laughed and I did too. We started talking until our teacher came in. He sat by me all class and I helped him with a new concept he didn't understand.

When class ended, we both walked out together. "So, where do you go off to next?" I asked him.

"I'm off to Japanese 113. I love that class. When do you have it?"

"I took all Japanese AP classes and passed the tests, so I don't have it. I have music theory next. I'm a piano minor by the way."

He started dancing. "I'm a singing minor!" He sang.

I started giggling. "Don't they teach you that in theatre?"

He nodded. "The singing minor is a more extensive program then just taking theatre though. I want to be able to go Mary J. Blige on it!" He started waving his hand in the air and I bent over in laughter.

"You are too much." I wiped a tear from my face. "Do you know what class I don't understand? Visualizing Tokyo Postwar part one. That doesn't make any sense to me. I think it should just be history. Why can't they just call it history?"

"I know, right! They have confusing names for _everything_. I kind of just gave up reading the names of the classes and just went to the room when it told me to." He laughed with me.

"So, what time do you get out for lunch?"

"I get out at noon. If you get out at lunch at the same time, would you like a partner?"

I smiled. "I have a lunch friend meeting today that my roommate called. She is my best friend from high school and she hasn't seen me a lot because of my classes and me wanting all A's for my mom. So what about tomorrow? Would that work?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back for two weeks, so I'll have to pass on that. When I get back though, I shall hunt you down and we'll be sure to rendezvous when I get back, okay? I'm going this way, so I'll see you later!" He hugged me and we went our separate ways. I still had thirty minutes before my next class started so I went over to one of the fountains and sat down to get an early start on my math homework.

"That was nice shit of you this morning." I didn't need to even hear his voice before I knew InuYasha was sitting next to me. I just kept going with my homework. "You're not going to apologize or even say hello to me? Come on Kagome, I know we left off in bad water, but just forgive and forget."

I sighed and looked up and he though he won. I packed up all my stuff and got up and walked away.

"Kagome, come on. Just because I moved on doesn't mean we can't still be friends anymore." I just kept walking until I got to my building. My teacher told me to just barge in his office if I needed anything, just as long as the sign wasn't on the door. There was no sign so I opened the door and slammed it shut in his face.

"Welcome Kagome. Are we getting rid of your passion out there?" I turned to face my music theory teacher.

I sighed. "I guess you could say that." I shrugged and sat down. "I need to get out of here, and soon."

"Don't worry, the university break is coming soon, and you can get away from him all you want to. What are you going to do on that break by the way? I might have a gig for you to sing _and _play piano if you want some money."

I smiled. "I would love some money." For the rest of the time we talked about the gig. It was the Saturday that I would come back here, and it was in this building, so I didn't have anything to lose. I was going to do three pieces that we'd been working on for the past few weeks.

"Thank you for this. You're one of the best and I wish you would change to a double-major and not just a minor."

I sighed. "That would be too complex, and I don't like complex."

He gave me a look. "You're a pre-med major and you don't like complex? Kagome you are crazy." He just laughed and we left his office to go to class.

**Well, chapter two is done. Do you guys know that these chapters are really short? I don't know why, but they just are for some reason.**


	3. Replacement

**Well, I don't own InuYasha.**

A few hours later, and now I'm laughing with Sango at a table near another fountain.

"So you just have to sing three times and you'll get $2,000? That's fabulous! When is it, I want to go?"

"I'm sorry, it's only for the people that work here. I'm the only student that will be going because I'm playing as background music." I shrugged as my food became tasteless again. "I wish you could go. So what are you and Miroku doing for the University break?"

She finished chewing a mouthful. "I thought we would just lock ourselves in a room forever." We laughed. "No, I think InuYasha wants us to give his new girl a try, so he's forcing me to do that with him. I hear he tried to talk to you today. How did that work out for him?"  
>I smiled. "It didn't work out well at all. I just left. He told me that I owed him an apology for not talking to him." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the table. "So he wants this new girl to replace me, does he?"<p>

"Kagome, no one will replace you. No one ever could come close to it. I don't think I'll even go, no one will. He's set it up for us to go over to his house at ten the second day." She rolled her eyes. "If Miroku thinks I'm going, I'm not. What are you doing, I might chill with you."

"I think you should give it a shot. I'm not going to be around as much, and you need to form a bond with someone other than Yuki and me. My mom probably has things planned for me every day, so it would be good for you to go, even if you don't want to." I smiled. What was really going down is I was going to hunt more of those things down.

She sighed. "Fine, but if I don't like her I'm calling you." We both laughed and finished. Sango had to go to her class and I didn't have to until another hour or so, so I went to the gym and worked out a little bit.

Unfortunately, he knew that that's where I'd go, and he beat me there. "Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" InuYasha smirked.

I looked around and saw Jakotsu and ran over to him. He was on an elliptical, so I jumped on with him. "Don't mind if I hitch a ride, do you?" I laughed.

He jumped and we both fell back and onto the floor with him landing on me. "Kagome, why did you scare me like that?!" He got up and gave me a hand to help me up and I took it. "Are you alright?"

I laughed. "I've been through worse before, trust me." I was referring to when I got stabbed, cut, hit, knocked out, and all that jazz.

"You're sure? I was getting it done." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you had this hour free." He nodded. "That's cool. So, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here when this freak jumped on my elliptical and made both of us fall off and on the ground." He poked me in the spot where my scar was from the sword. It didn't hurt but I still cringed back away from him and InuYasha was by my side in an instant.

"Who are you and what did you do to her?" He yelled at Jakotsu.

He looked scared. "I don't know what I did. Kagome, are you alright? Did I hit somewhere I wasn't supposed to?" He reached for me, but InuYasha stopped him.

"Don't touch her, bastard." He glared at Jakotsu.

"InuYasha, enough. You don't own me, so just go. He didn't know, so just leave him alone, you bastard." I used his words against him. He turned to me and glared. "Just leave."

He gave Jakotsu one last look and then turned and left. "Who was that? He's hot, but oh my goodness I don't want to be on his bad side."

"That was InuYasha. He's my ex." I sighed.

Jakotsu looked down on me with sympathy. "I know it's hard, but you'll meet someone worth-while, just for you. Why did you cringe when I poked you in the stomach?"

I winced. It wasn't something I talked about openly. "I just have a scar there that hasn't healed the right way yet."

He covered his mouth with his hand. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. Do you want me to see if it opened up again?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll go. I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded and I left down the hall to the girl's bathroom to look at it. Before I could get there, InuYasha was leaning against the doorway.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't think that I won't hurt you. I've done it before and I'll do it again." I walked past and he followed.

"I see you've found your tongue. It's nice to hear your voice again. So I hear you're playing at a party, that my dad is going to, that I'm going to and that Sesshomaru is going to as well. I can't wait to see you there." I cut him off with the door.

I lifted up my shirt to see the scar where I'd been stabbed. Every time I look at it, sometimes I wish Ichijo hadn't been as fast as he was. I would have been a martyr for what I did. The thing wouldn't reopen, but I sometimes looked at it and remembered everything that went on around that time. I quickly pulled the shirt down and ran back into the gym, past InuYasha.

"Hey, I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?" I didn't give him much time to answer, but he knew. I turned and ran out of there and out to the science department's wilderness garden trail thing. There was a maze that I knew my way around, but my stalker didn't.

I ran in and out of different passages and lost him. I came out of the maze and ran back to my room, changed, and went to class as if nothing ever happened. I hope he can find his way out of there.

A week went by and now it's the university break. We have these things a lot. I saw my mom and Sango's mom and dropped by Sango's mom to say hi, and that I'll see her when we got back. Somehow I managed to get my mom to let me drive Sango and my mom would ride with Sango's mom. She said by to Miroku, and InuYasha was there with his new me, so I went to get the car ready as Sesshomaru came over.

"Please don't leave me alone with them. He's trying to turn her into you." He pleaded.

I just giggled. "Sesshomaru, you'll be just fine to ride back home with him, I promise." I saw Mr. Takahashi coming over to me. "Well if it isn't Mr. Takahashi. What on earth are you doing here?" I smiled at the old friend.

He smiled back. "It's nice to see you when you aren't about to pass out, passed out, choked, freaking out, or almost dead." I cringed at that part. "Is it too soon for those jokes?" I just laughed.

"They'll take some getting used to, but they're fine. So, how have you been? Absolutely lost without me?"

He gave a hearty chuckle. "You have no idea. Well, how about you come over. I've missed your company for a while."

"I can't, business to attend to."

He gave me a funny look. "I thought that since you gave the power back you were done."

"That might be so, but there is talk that some of it might have gotten lost on the way there and it's still on earth. The power that might remain might be enough to revive-." I hated his name. "The magic could very well bring back _Naraku_ from the dead. I have to be ready to fight him. It didn't feel good with a sword through my stomach, so I have to be ready and we have to find it if it is here. Don't tell Sango though, I don't want her to worry."

He nodded. "You have my word as a dog demon." He gave a slight bow.

"Again with the bowing thing. What is it with you and bowing to me?"

"The first time I kneeled and you told me you weren't the chosen one, but you are, so now I can." He stood back up. "So, will you be alive through all of this?"

I smiled. "I shouldn't have to go out in the field at all. It's just some boring lab stuff with locators and everything. And I've missed Ichijo a lot."

"He misses you too, Kagome. I miss you too, and so does everyone else. You're hard _not_ to miss. You're a wonderful young lady, miss pre-med." He laughed at the face I made.

"That wasn't funny. I believe I have a ride to give to Sango, so I will see you later then." I gave him a quick hug and we got in the car and drove the hour it took us to get back home.

"So, did Mr. Takahashi have anything fun to say?"

"No, he just wanted to say hello." We talked about everything in our classes and regular lives. I didn't see her much because she was in a few after-class clubs and I was in our room doing homework or sleeping, but when she was sleeping I was in a class or a lesson. We never had time to talk that much, and if we did it was about five minutes in the morning. It was good to talk to a friend.

**So the end of that chapter. There were some things in Guardians of the Chosen that weren't explained, like Hinten. I will do that here. And more of who the chosen one really is.**


	4. The First Sight

**Welcome back to my little story, the second one.**

I was sitting at home, waiting for my mom to fall asleep. The second she did, I opened my closet and put the old uniform back on. I grabbed a bag, putting in some knives and small arrows and the map Ichijo had given me when I originally came back the evening. I grabbed the bow and real arrows and jumped out my window with a flashlight.

I first went back to HQ, where Ichijo and Nobe were waiting for me. "Alright. Nobe, you take this lead over here, that's where they're most likely to be. I will go over to check on the spots where the magic might be and then I'll go over to the south end and scout over there. Does that sound okay?" They all nodded. "Then let's move out."

Nobe ran to the north and I ran to the east. My first location was a clearing in the woods. There was a small hint of magic there, but apparently not enough to temp any Souleater. My next location was more east than this was, and had no magic tint at all, but they were there. Nineteen of them to be in fact. I killed all of them, with some blood of mine spilled of course.

My last magic location was the hotspot north of here. There was one of them, and I killed her and loved it. I missed this life a lot.

I went on to the south and found a cave of them. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was rash tonight, so I tried to face all of them.

I started out with knives and killed nine of the thirty of them. I shot at them next, killing another ten. I had eleven left to go, so I just rushed in and started fighting with my sword. I'll admit, I've kept just the way I was when I cut these things down when guarding, but these guys were tough. I think they were in league with Naraku, so they've been training hard. I was able to kill all of them but one, Naraku's closest follower from what I can guess.

He cut me on my forehead and I punched him. I wasn't able to make a good hit, so he then kicked me where he cut me and I blacked out.

When I woke back up, I was in a cave and there was a big light flowing in. I remember when I got here it was just midnight. I sat up and then regretted it. I leaned over and kind of threw up a little, but got back up anyway. I knew I needed to get out of here and go back to Nobe and then home. I checked for my map and everything was still where I'd hidden it.

I walked out of the cave and into someone's lawn. I don't know whose lawn it was, but they were living large. I saw a few swings out there and a lovely door leading out to it. I looked at my watch and it was ten in the morning. I'd been out for almost twelve hours. I checked my phone in my bag and there were two texts from Nobe, telling me he was done and the other wanted to know if I was alright. I went back into the cava and called him.

"Kagome, where were you? What happened?"

"There were a lot of them on my lead. I killed all of them, but was really tired so I went home and fell asleep. I'm sorry it took me this long to get back to you."

"That's fine, just don't do it again. So you killed all of them?"

I sighed. "I killed twenty nine of them. One of them got away from me though. He reminds me of Naraku. I don't like this Nobe. I don't like it one bit. I think they're trying to get him back into life or find another one like him."

"They can't Kagome, not as long as you and I are here to stop it. Now go get some food, you little anorexic thing." I laughed and hung up the phone and the back door opened and I ran into the cave to see who it was.

Guess who had silver hair and purple stripes under his eyes of gold? Sesshomaru walked out of his house and I walked out.

"How are you doing Sesshomaru? You haven't seen me in a day, have you?" It hit me where I was and what had happened last night.

The Souleaters were this close to a house full of people I love.

"KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" He ran over to me with demon speed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He lifted me and carried me through his yard. "How long have you been here?"

I sighed. "Let's see, I got knocked out at around twelve-thirty or so, so a few hours in that cave back there." I nodded.

He paled, just like Ichijo. "You've been back there for almost twelve hours? What happened?"

I looked around. "Maybe I should discuss this with your father in private if you don't mind." He nodded and set me on the counter.

"Stay here."

"I still don't know how anyone finds their way around here, where am I going to go?" He rolled his eyes and yelled for his father and he came in.

He rolled his eyes. "You jinxed yourself yesterday Kagome."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. We need to talk. It's a matter of the up-most urgency." He nodded. "It should be soon and private." He nodded again, worry and wonder creeping into his face.

"I'll go get some bandages from the bathroom." Sesshomaru ran out of the room and Mr. Takahashi and I began to talk about stuff.

"How did Sesshomaru find you?"

"There is a cave in your backyard."

His eyes widened. "Did you get knocked out back there? You were in that cave all night? That sounds painful."

"It was. Part of why I was out there is to be talked about later." He nodded as Sesshomaru came in with a half-awake InuYasha.

"What's all the noise down here for?" He yawned and opened his eyes wide. "Why is Kagome bleeding?" He looked over at me. "What happened to you?"

"None of your business."

He glared at me as all of us remembered when InuYasha choked me and brought me here because I said that same thing.

"What happened the last time you said that?"

"You can't use that this time, we're in a different situation. I win this, so move on." Sesshomaru started to clean my head.

"You have a footprint type thing right here."

"I got cut in the head and then kicked in the head on the same place."

They all cringed. "I see you're in regular uniform. Why are you in uniform if all of it is done with?"

"Nobe and Ichijo wanted me to go look for something, and I just happened to get beat up while I looked for it." I shrugged and Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the counter.

"Kagome, so help me if you don't stop moving around, I will tie you up." I laughed, but I was the only one.

"Oh, so you guys can make jokes about me almost dying, but I can't make one about me getting hurt? How is that fair?" InuYasha cringed. Sesshomaru finished and Mr. Takahashi lifted me down off the counter.

"I believe we have things to talk about." I nodded and we went into his office and I told him everything that had happened.

"I think that Nobe and I should take turns guarding your house. I would do it all this week, and when I'm gone Nobe would do it. Someone needs to though."

He sighed. "Are you sure about this? It couldn't have been a freak accident?"

"No, they don't do accident, they plan and have a purpose. All the time, and that's what makes them hard to kill, but we do it anyway. I'll be happy to do it myself, but I have school."

"I understand. I don't want this to be as stressful as with Kikyo was, so if you want to crash here when you're done feel free to."

I smiled. "Thank you, but I'm good, and it's best to keep doors locked."

"Then I guess you'll be needing this then, won't you." He handed me a key. "Go home and eat some food, unless you want some here?"

I shook my head. "My mom's probably calling Nobe right now, so I better get going. I'll see you tonight, okay?" He nodded and I did too and left the room, key in hand.

"So, what's going on?" InuYasha looked up from his waffles, but I didn't answer him. "Thanks for being talkative!" I could hear him getting up and following me out the back door to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshy, for everything today." I hugged him and left the same way I came in, observing the cave.

As I looked around I knew they planned to be here, but I needed to know why. "What's so cool about this spot right here?" InuYasha hadn't stopped bothering me since I hugged Sesshomaru. I'm going to kill him.

"Go inside and leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You'll just have to deal with me bothering you until you just tell me what's going on." When I didn't answer, he grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to him. "What's going on, Kagome? You're back in your old uniform and you're hurt. I thought that part of your life was over with."

"You have two options: let me go of your own free will, or let go by my will. Take your pick." I narrowed my eyes and he tightened his grip on me.

"I'm not letting you go any time soon." I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the shin, making him lean forward. I punched him in the shoulder and then tripped him, making his grip fall on my arm. I took the back of his shirt and dragged him back into his house.

"Could you get this thing a leash for me?" I tossed him lightly on the carpet at Sesshomaru's feet. "Or at least could you get him to leave me alone while I'm working?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother roughly by the arm and yanked him up. "Why is everyone yanking me today?"

"If you'll recall, _you're _the one who yanked me back outside before I dragged you back here." I glared at him and then looked back up to Sesshomaru. "I'm telling you, a leash would work on this kid."

Sesshomaru laughed. "I'll keep him out of your way, but if you're still here by noon, I'm feeding you."

I smiled. "I'll be gone soon, I promise. I'll see you later." I turned around and walked back out to the cave to look for anything that they might have left behind. Tucked away in a small corner, there was a packet of folded paper that was old and fragile. I carefully opened the packet, the dust looking like they had already wiped it off. Inside there were symbol that looked like Greek letters and Egyptian hieroglyphics. I took it and put it in my bag. It looked like they were doing some conversions on some paper, but the paper they were doing it on was gone. It must have been that guy I fought.

I looked around again for some sort of conversion chart, but it was gone with the guy. I swear I'm going to kill him. I zipped the bag back up and walked out of the cave. I saw a girl with black hair going through the back gate and knocking on the back door. Sesshomaru answered and glared at her, but let her in. He looked over at me and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he got over to me.

I sighed. "There was a purpose for them being here. I don't know why they had to be here for it, but they were. I don't think there's any magic here, and this isn't where Naraku's body is, so I don't know why they were here." I sighed and shrugged. "This just got more confusing than I ever thought it could when I was guarding for Kikyo's father." I thought about something. "I think it's time for me to pay him a visit. Do you want me to tell Kikyo you said hi?"

His glare was his only response.

**So that was that chapter! So, what do you think the packet is and what were they decoding? This just got real! So I hope you liked it!**


	5. The Visit, Part 1

**I do not own InuYasha, and neither does Kagome apparently! That was a joke.**

I came back home and my mom flipped out. I told her that I just went for a walk and the left over Souleaters wanted me dead. She bought that I slept in my uniform because I do that a lot. I even brought one with me to school.

"So, I thought that you and Ichijo would want to hang out with each other, so he's coming by today at about one to pick you up. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you like this." She just smiled and shook her head and the phone rang and she got up to answer it. I looked down at the oatmeal she made me when I got here.

She came back moments later. "So, I have to go to the office for a few hours, do you think you can take care of yourself?" She smiled.

"I think I can take care of myself mom, thank you though." I smiled as she left the room and I threw the rest of the bowl in the trash. I walked around after I changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. A few hours later, Ichijo knocked on my door and I answered it with a smiled.

"It's nice to see you all harmed again, Kagome." I let him in and he walked inside. "What did you do last night?"

I sighed. "We have things we _need_ to talk about. I can't stay long, I have an appointment for four, so I must be brief. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything else to do all week, so anytime you want to come over, just call to make sure I'm here and just walk in." I started to explain everything I saw and showed him the old paper.

"This is major. I think you're right about guarding the Takahashi's house. I think we're getting the old gang back together." He smiled.

"If by 'old gang' you mean me and Nobanaga, then yes. No one else is to be involved with this. I think I'm going to teach Sesshomaru how to kill them. It will be a good idea, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Okay captain, we'll do what you say." He smiled. "So I take it you're going to see Kaede about this?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to see Kikyo's father." His eyes widened in shock. "I know it's weird, but I think he can help us with this. We need all the help we can get. Shit just got more complex than we ever thought it could."

He sighed. "Well then let's not think on it much today. Today is all about you, just you and not those creatures." We smiled and went to a café for a few hours until three, and he took me back home.

"Thank you for that. Why don't we do that more often? How are your daughters by the way?" His daughters and I used to be really close, regardless of the seven year age difference.

He smiled fondly. "They're just fine. They turned out just like I hoped. They both have husbands now by the way."

"That's wonderful! Give my congratulations to them!" I looked at the clock. "I have to go, so I'll talk to you tonight, okay?" He nodded and left after a hug. A few minutes later, I grabbed my bag and put another uniform on and left for Kikyo's house. I knocked on the door and Kikyo answered.

"Hey Kagome!" She ran forward and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She moved aside and let me in. "Why are you still in uniform?"

I smiled. "It's nice to see you again Kikyo. How have you been?"

She smiled. "I've been getting my act together at community college." I looked at her and she looked like a human being in regular jeans and a shirt that fit her without showing everything and she wore minimal make-up. She looked really pretty when you took everything off and replaced it with respectable things.

"I see that. You look different. It looks good on you." She brightened up and I walked with her to her father's study as she told me about her new life. She was working on her grades, and they were pretty good compared with her earlier grade from high school.

"Dad, Kagome is here." Her father stood and thanked Kikyo and she left.

"Please, sit down Kagome. It is nice to see you again. How are you from that stab a while ago?"

I smiled as I sat. "I'm doing just fine, how are you? Kikyo looks really good by the way. What has gotten into her?"

We talked a little about her, but then I told him about what I saw and took out the packet for him to look at.

"This is a script of spells. I don't know what spells are in here, but this is a spell book. Did you find some conversions with it?"

I shook my head. "The guy who knocked me out must have taken it back. I didn't find anything else in the cave."

He nodded. "Maybe it will help if you knew more about the Chosen One. You knew you had to protect her, but you didn't know why or what she is. Would you like to know about yourself? Why do you have a passion for helping others, no matter how rude they are to you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then snapped it shut. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Let me explain. Back in the feudal ages, priestesses were born with spiritual powers and forced to help other people. One kind priestess, Lady Hitomiko, loved to help people form the time she was born. She had unusually strong powers for someone so young in their life. Regardless, she used that power to help other people.

"One day, she was walking, looking for someone to help now that her own village was all happy. She wondered upon a lost soul. She tried to help him, but it turns out he was a demon. He tried to eat her soul, thus Souleater, but she threw up a shield. It wasn't strong enough, but the gods above saw how she helped all people, and they gave her their power.

"The moon came up then, and they sent their powers to the moon and the moon sent them to her. Some of the magic got lost on the way, and it would take many years to get it back into you, and that's how you were able to give it back to the moon.

"She defeated the creature, but the powers of hell brought him back, and she was killed. Years later, another was born with those powers, and the Souleaters had been brought up more, and thus began the cycle of what you do.

"The Chosen One is also known as a helper or an angel that had fallen, but not a fallen angel. She is the key to life and death. What she is or does is unexplainable. She can see into the future, but no one knows how. She can heal the sick with a kiss, but no one knows how, not even her. The only way she can is by knowing how, so no Chosen One has ever done it before."

I nodded. "So she can do impossible things, but no one knows how to do it. That doesn't seem right. Maybe the answer is in that packet." I shrugged. "Maybe she needed spells to perform the things, so maybe that's the key to the key for the door or whatever."

"I'm going to copy this and give the copy to you I would like to keep this one here with me."

I nodded. "I need to call someone about something, so thank you for this, and it was good to see you again." I smiled and shook his hand.

"There's no problem. After all you did for Kikyo, how could I not. I am in debt to you forever, Kagome." He bowed.

"You and Mr. T are the same, always bowing to me. Stop that!" I laughed. "I'll see you later. Call me if you find anything, even if I'm at school and I'll be here as soon as I can be."

He nodded and I left and called Sesshomaru. "Hello Kagome how are you?" He answered.

I sighed. "I need you to do something for me. There are specific ways to kill Souleaters and I need to show you how to kill them for your safety, as well as InuYasha's and your father's safety. We need to start right now."

"Okay, meet me here and I'll answer the door. I'm already in workout clothes, so why not. I'll see you soon." I hung up. I went back home and got some shorty shorts and a spaghetti-strap shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I didn't change, I would do that there.

I got to the front door and knocked, but InuYasha and his girlfriend answered the door. "Who are you?" She asked me. She was trying to sound intimidating.

"I'm a close friend of Sesshomaru's and Mr. T's. I'm here to see them."

She looked me over and they stepped aside. "InuYasha, why can't you just leave her alone? What's up Kagome?"

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I laughed as he slung an arm around my shoulders. "I didn't have time to change, so can I use a bathroom?"

"Sure, allow me. I'll be right here." I nodded and changed. It took me one minute, so I came back out and he brought me to a gym. "Is this okay with you? I think it's a bit stuffy in here since no one has been in here, so I kind of want to go outside."

"Are we allowed to take those outside?" I pointed at some swords and other weapons and he nodded. "Let's go outside, shall we?" We laughed. I told him to grab some throwing knives, a spear, a sword and a bow and three arrows. I grabbed another sword and some more arrows. "These arrows are fabulous!"

He laughed as we went upstairs. "You seem to take nothing with you."

"I'm guarding your house tonight so I have all of my stuff in my bag with my belt. I need to get you one of those too." We walked past InuYasha and his slut.

"Sesshomaru, where are you two going?" InuYasha forgot about his new one for us.

"How about you stay here with her InuYasha, I don't want you to break a nail." I snickered at Sesshomaru's comment.

"There's no need to be mean, Sesshomaru. You'll get used to doing that soon enough." He flung his arm around my shoulders and we went outside. "Alright, let's start with some stretching, shall we?" We started stretching and then got into how to kill them. We worked from hand-to-hand combat and how to kill them that way. "Do you want to practice this now?"

He stood. "Are you sure you want to do that? I might hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been through worse, Sesshomaru and you know it. Let's do this, shall we?" He nodded. "Okay, so I'm the bag guy and you're the not bad guy. Who makes the first move to kill?"

"I do, because I can't hesitate." By the end I tripped him and pinned him down with my body.

"You hesitated. Don't think, just act. I know you don't have that gene that your brother does, but just get used to it."

I let him up. "So, who makes the first move to kill?" He pounced. I dodged as best as I could, but he was a demon. I up-ed my game and made a few hits that might have hurt, but he made those too. I dodged a punch to my head and used his arm to jump over his head and kicked him on the back and pinned him again.

"We need to work on your fighting a little more." Even though I was telling him this, my breathing was labored.

I got up and let him stand. When he turned around he pounced again. I sort of expected it, but he was able to get me to the ground. He didn't pin me though. I was too fast for him and kicked him over my head and tackled him and pinned him face up and put my hand to his throat.

"You just got sassed, boy. Don't try that again, I might just kill you next time." I smiled as I heard clapping. It was Mr. Takahashi.

"I can't believe my son just got his ass kicked. It makes it better that she is a guardian, but still. Sesshomaru, you have shamed me."

"I don't think you could do any better than I did."

He raised his eyebrows. "Kagome, would you mind another partner?"

"No, don't you do it. I don't want to hurt you! I think I might have bruised Sesshomaru a little bit."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Sesshomaru, let me show you how it's done." They switched places and we got ready. "I'll be what he was, the good guy." He jumped, and he was better than Sesshomaru. He was hard to beat. He was as good as any Souleater I'd ever fought with, even Naraku.

Eventually, I pinned him down. "If I let you up, will you promise to not jump again?" I was breathing hard. That had gone on forever.

He laughed. "I won't." I let him up and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Damn! You are really good, did you know that? You're better than Naraku was."

He laughed and took my arm and looped it through his and walked me over to one of the swings. "Thank you, even though I couldn't beat you. I got you two some drinks. I figured you'd be tired." He pointed to a tray with three glasses on it and we each took one.

"Thank you." I chugged the water he brought us. "Have you ever tasted water? It has such a refreshing taste." They both laughed.

InuYasha came out and sat next to Sesshomaru, who moved and sat next to me. "So, Yura is gone."

"Thank goodness for that! Hallelujah! Praise Kami!" Sesshomaru yelled and lifted his glass and drank from it.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, just like InuTaisho. InuYasha glared at all of us. "That isn't funny, Sesshomaru, I'm sure we never treated you like this when you found Rin."

"Here's the thing, Rin isn't the sluttiest girl at school, Yura is. I never tried to replace Kagome with Rin, you're trying to replace Kagome with Yura."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru started fighting. "Do you want to fight again?" InuTaisho asked me and I nodded and set the water down. We walked down the stairs and to the field.

"Do you want to use a weapon?" He nodded eagerly and we picked up the swords. "Let's do this shit, shall we?" He smirked and we started.

A few minutes later, I blocked an attack and kicked his stomach and he dropped his sword. I picked it up and made an 'X' by his throat. He could still breathe and move and the blades weren't close enough to his neck to do anything.

"I can't seem to touch you, can I?"

I looked down at my arm. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He cut me on the arm, but he didn't mean to.

"Kagome!" I let him up and I sat down as he looked at my arm. "I am so sorry!"

I laughed. "There's no problem here. I just need a bandage, that's all." I smiled. He helped me up and we walked into the house with Sesshomaru following. He had apparently said something that stunned InuYasha frozen.

"What happened? I heard clanging and the next thing I know dad is yelling your name, so I thought I'd come by."

"Sure you did. So what did you say to InuYasha that has him frozen?"

He looked down. "It is embarrassing, but I will not regret the things I said to him."

His father sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two need to make up and just give the girl a try."

"That's easy for you to say, you've shunned your own son!"

I looked out the window and I needed to get back home for a moment to tell my mom what I'm doing. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to my mom if she's at home and then I'll be right back to guard." They smiled.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" Sesshomaru helped me off the counter and walked me to his car and even opened the door.

"Thank you." He started driving. "So what did you tell InuYasha?"

His face went dark. "I told him that he was shaming his mother and if she were alive then she would hate him and disown him."

I gasped. "Sesshomaru I know you're mad at him, but you need to apologize for that. That was really low."

"And taking a break and trying to replace you isn't low for Sango, Miroku and me? I will not apologize and I will not regret it either. He needs to hear it from someone."

"That wasn't the right way to do that." Even if he was an ass to me, I didn't want him hurt.

He sighed. "I don't care what the right or wrong way to do it was, it needed to be done sometime, and no one else was going to do it."

I looked out the window. "Sesshomaru, you have lost your mind, did you know that?" I laughed a little. "I hope that one doesn't come back tonight. I'm not ready to fight him just yet."

"Is that why you're training me to kill them I suck at the style you're showing me by the way."

I scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're catching on really fast, and you're a demon, so that makes you a weapon, with more practice that is."

He sighed. "Do you want to work on it tomorrow? At ten maybe?"

"Why Sesshomaru, are _you_ trying to avoid the time InuYasha set aside for you guys to get to know his new girlfriend too? Sango wanted me to save her from it. I think it would be a good idea to train every day until we go back."

"Then we'll train every day until we go back. I don't mind, in fact anything to get me away from InuYasha will make me happy."

I laughed. "We can do that if you like. We're still going to be working on hand-to-hand, but we can still do that. With as fast as you're catching on, maybe I'll let you guard with me in a few days. Does that sound reachable to you?"

He nodded as we pulled into my driveway. "I'd love it. I never knew my dad knew how to fight like you did."

"I think that there are a lot of things you don't know about your father yet. You just need to ask and maybe he'll tell you everything." I got out. "I'll be right back, stay here, okay?" He nodded. I went inside and mom still wasn't there. I left her a note that I was staying somewhere else for the night, but I didn't tell her where, just in case. She would understand.

I got back in the car and we drove back to his house. "So how are your classes this semester? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever?"

He smiled. "I love my visualizing postwar Tokyo class that just makes me happier than life itself." We laughed as he told me about the people in his class and what he's done against what I've done. By the time we got back, InuYasha was on the couch, staring off into nothing.

"Sesshomaru, do it."

He looked at me. "I told you, I will not regret the things I said."

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't then I'll be forced to apologize _for_ you and that would ruin my not talking to him thing I have going on. Look at him, he looks pathetic."

He scoffed. "It isn't any different than how he normally is."

"Sesshomaru, if you don't you could lose him forever."

"Kagome, I would be okay with that. He doesn't seem to care that he's acting selfishly and doing things for him and not caring about anyone else. He's not even happy with her. He's just using her as a distraction from you."

"I don't care the reason. All I want is for you and him to be happy, with Sango and Miroku and your dad. Just do this for me. If you do, then I'll train you at ten tomorrow."

He huffed. "As you say, captain." He walked over and sat across from InuYasha. "Hello InuYasha."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" He was mad, but depressed.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was wrong and stupid of me to say those things about your mother and I'm sorry."

InuYasha looked shocked. I was leaning in the doorway, so I went outside and found InuTaisho on a swing. "InuYasha hasn't been himself since you two left."

"I know. Sesshomaru is inside apologizing right now."

He sat up. "Sesshomaru is doing what now? Is he really apologizing?" I nodded. "How on earth did you manage to do that?"

"I might have told him that if he did I would train him at ten tomorrow."

He laughed. "You know about that, don't you? I'm not really looking forward to it myself, but you and Sesshomaru aren't going are you?"

"I don't think Sango is going either. I think it's just going to be Miroku and them in a room." I smiled at the thought. "Maybe Sango would want to help me train him, although I think that one is enough for Sesshomaru." He nodded. "So how do you know how to fight like that?"

He sighed. "I learned from my best friend, whose grandfather was a guardian, who taught his son who taught my best friend, who taught me some years back."

I nodded. "That's a good thing. You might want to go back inside, it's dark. I'm going to change into my uniform and then get started." He nodded and we went back inside. I changed and Sesshomaru and InuYasha were in the living room together, silent. "Sesshomaru, come here for me would you."

He got up with speed and walked over to me. "Are you ready to go now?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning. What time are you going to stop?"

"I'll stop when the sun rises."

He nodded. "If you're teaching me, why not just stay here?"

I laughed. "I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll show up at the back door, okay?" He nodded and I went out the back door, locking it as I left. It felt just like old times when they came back to the cave. I decided to look in and watch.

"That guardian, Kagome was here yesterday. We need to end her and finish what Naraku started. Once she dies, the magic the moon left behind will be clear and will become ours."

"Sir, why are we meeting here?"

"Can you not feel it? There is magic here. It is not the magic we seek, but it is magic. It is called love that is here. It has stayed constant through this year. It gives us power, even if it is not magic we may use. It is also a cave and I enjoy caves."

"Where is the packet?"

"I left it back here."

"That guardian was here and you left it here! What the hell! You should be lucky I have another like it. Did you at least think to get the conversions?"

"I got them and they're here." I looked on the scene and saw regular paper with symbol conversions and words and phrases written on it. I got an arrow, my eyes never leaving them. I could take all of them. I set the tip on fire and shot at the paper and it burned and set the one holding it on fire, the one who knocked me out yesterday.

They all shot up and I killed all of them without even fighting. I walked forward to the one burning. I spit on him and his body calmed down the flames, and he was alive, but knocked out. I ran into the house, trying to make as little noise as possible, and got some rope. I ran back outside and he was gone. I'd made sure the door was shut and locked, so he wasn't there.

"Damn it." I said to no one. The fire in the cave was still lit. I walked around and tried to find something that would help me. Their bags were there, but there was nothing in them. They were gathering here for something. A flaming arrow flew past my hair almost setting it on fire. I turned around and he was there.

"You can't get enough of me, can you girl?" He aimed but held it there. "I must thank you though for killing the rest of them. There are more though as there always will be. As much as you try you cannot kill all of us."

"What are you doing here? Why are you translating the symbols? Why do you need them?"

He huffed. "Why would I tell you? I remember your name, Kagome. Hinten used to talk about you. Do you remember him? He had a choice and he took it, and look what happened to poor old Kagome."

I fired at him and he fired the fire at my feet. His plan was to trap me here and have me die a fiery death. "I don't remember him at all." He fired another and there was now a wall of fire trying to engulf me in hotness.

"Tell him I said hi when you get to hell."

"You won't get away with this!" The wall grew higher and I saw he left the cave and turned away from the house. I needed to get out of there and now. There was no way I could jump through them without hitting the regular fire in the middle of the room. I could jump on the left side, but I would need to do things that I would have to plan out and I didn't have that kind of time.

I jumped through the flames, a bad idea, and hit my head on a hanging rock. I slumped to the floor but rose up again. I managed to put both fires out and walked outside the cave. My hair was a little singed on the very tips, but I would get someone to cut it off for me.

I walked out, still out of sight from the house and it seemed like the sun was about to rise. The dew was on the ground and the mountains seemed easier to see now. I would almost be done, but not yet. I still had another hour to go at least before I could go home and take a nap for a while. I had a splitting headache, but I couldn't let that stop me. I heard some rustling in the bushes and I took cover. As the figure stepped out I realized it was Yura. She looked around and walked to the back door where she tapped on the window.

InuYasha opened the back door and she kissed him and he responded and my heart broke. I remembered the last time he crushed it. When he got mad because I said I would go out with Miroku when he asked out Sango because he'd acted like a perfect gentleman. She went in and he closed the door and a small light came on upstairs. I came out of the bushes, making my head hurt even more.

I felt sick, but I kept going. A few moments later, I fell to my knees on the ground. I sat down for a moment and realized that it was when I'd hit my head that's making me sick. A moment later and I thought I could stand up again, but when I did my head felt like it was splitting at the skull. I fell down on my side and stayed that way until I finally blacked out.


	6. The Visit, Part 2

There's a cold rag being held to my head and the pain is almost gone. I sat up in the unfamiliar room. The last time I woke up in this house was when I was in InuYasha's room. I took the thing off my head and put it back in the bowl. The clock told me it was nine in the morning, so I was still safe. I realized I was still in my uniform. Part of the hip got burned a little, but not much.

I stood up and went down the stairs and kind of got lost again, but found my way around. I came to the kitchen and Yura was there alone. "Have you seen Sesshomaru?" She looked over and screamed. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down!" I flung my hands up in surrender.

"Sesshomaru is right behind you now. You look like shit."

I turned around and rolled my eyes to Sesshomaru. "You're awake. What the hell happened out there this morning?" He looked at my hip where the suit was burned.

"I am now Kagome the girl who jumped through fire. I'm Japan's Katniss Everdeen." I giggled and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you later. Can you cut my hair? It got singed a little bit."

He picked it up and looked at it. "There's like a quarter of an inch that got burned, so I think I can manage. Do you think you'll be okay in an hour?"

I nodded my head. "I've gotten over this kind of stuff faster in the past. I got knocked out once and then I woke up and started fighting the second after my eyes opened."

"I heard screaming in here, what happened?" InuYasha ran in. "Yura, are you okay?" She slowly nodded and pointed at me. He turned and looked at me. "Kagome, what happened to you?"

"Take a guess." I sneered and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Can you cut my hair now? I don't like it." I pouted.

Sesshomaru smiled and rolled his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we? You're going to get brain damage before too long."

I shook my head. "Even if I turned out to be it, I was still a guardian first and that blood is still inside me. The blood of a guardian is powerful. I can get knocked out, hit in the head, black eyes, and all that, and I wouldn't have any lasting effects. The blood keeps us healthy in the mind. I will never die of a mental disease."

He nodded. "That's good to hear. I think you would be handicapped by now if you were a regular person."

"That ship has long sailed, my friend." I laughed with him. "Is my bag still here? I need to change out of this."

He nodded. "Did you see her come in this morning?"

I sighed. "Yeah I did. It was right after I jumped through some fire. That same bastard again had another group of people and he surrounded me with a wall of fire. I jumped and hit my head then put everything out. I walked outside and heard her then hid behind a bush. She came out, tapped on the window and they kissed and then I blacked out I guess. When did you find me?"

He sighed. "I came out right at sunrise to see if you needed help. You were pale and I thought you were dead for a minute. Dad came out and checked you and here you are now. How do you feel?"

"I feel a hell of a lot better now than when I passed out let me tell you something else." I huffed at the end of that as he sat me down in a chair and got some scissors.

"So, how many were there this time?"

"There were only ten. I set him on fire! He should have died! I knew he didn't so I was going to take him hostage and see what he knew. He must have taken the other packet! DAMN IT!" I lurched forward and Sesshomaru hit the wall.

"Kagome, I have scissors in my hand! What are you doing?!"

The door to the bathroom was open and InuTaisho popped his head inside. "How is everything in here? How are you doing Kagome?" He walked forward as Sesshomaru cut my singed hair.

"I feel a lot better now, thank you for your kindness."

"Thank you for guarding us. Here Sesshomaru, I'll handle it from here." Sesshomaru nodded and left the room as Mr. T started to cut my hair. "It looks like you went through a lot last night."

"I did. They have another packet of paper. That guy must have gotten to it before I could get to him. Mine is in the bag that's somewhere in this house. I don't know where in this house it is, but it's somewhere."

"Do you know why they're here?"

I sighed. "I know they meet here because they feel magic here. It isn't the kind of magic they can use, or they can even understand. That power they feel here they say is love. I know that only Souleaters can sense all powers of the universe on the ground. They will work wherever they can. They chose this place because they know that no one will think of them working in a place of love. They can't use that power because they don't have that feeling." My thoughts turned dark.

He noticed. "Did something happen out there Kagome?"

"Nothing happened but a bunch of trash talking on both sides. I told Sesshomaru that I was Japan's Katniss Everdeen. I was on fire, and I'm a girl, so I was the girl on fire. Get it?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You are something else, Kagome." He finished cutting my hair and all the dead hair was in the trash can. "I believe your bag is in your room."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't live here, why do I have a room here?"

He shrugged. "I thought that this might happen, and it did, so I just gave you a room. It's near Sesshomaru's I hope you don't mind. Do you remember where you were this morning? That's where your room is." I nodded. "How about I show you anyway." I nodded and smiled and took the arm he offered. He's so formal about everything.

As we walked, my headache started to rear its ugly head. "Do you have any medicine I could take for this headache? It's coming back."

He looked a little worried. "Yes, I'll let you change and I'll bring it up."

"There's no need. I'm going back downstairs to train Sesshomaru."

"Do you think you are up to training this afternoon? You've had quite the night last night. I don't want you to overdo it."

I smiled. "I'll be just fine I promise. I just need to pop some pills and I'll be just fine." We got up to my room and I changed in a minute and then came back outside, where InuTaisho was waiting.

"Let's go get you some popping pills, shall we?" He laughed at the face I made. He took me to a bathroom on the hall and I got my medicine and swallowed the pills. He told me that he needed to avoid Yura as best as he could.

"Then why don't you stay up here and work up here. I can find my way around here you know."

He laughed. "I hope you'll eat a small snack before you start and good luck training my son." He smiled and I ran down the stairs. I hoped down the last few and landed with grace. It wasn't nine-thirty yet so the others weren't here. I didn't ever think they would be here.

"You look less shitty." Observed Yura from the living room.

"Thank you?" I kept walking to the kitchen where Sesshomaru still wasn't there. I didn't know where he was so I went outside and started a warm-up routine.

"If you're wondering, he's in the gym. If you wanted another partner I'm still here you know." I kept doing what I was before he got out here and started bothering me. I don't like it that his new slut gets to treat me like shit and he does nothing while I got his older brother to apologize. "Do you want a partner for now? Miroku and Sango won't be here for another thirty minutes and Yura could watch."

I back-flipped in front of his face and tripped him. I took his arm and slammed him on the ground. I stood him back up and kicked him in the gut. "You are no match for me." I pushed him on the ground and walked past him.

He followed me. "What the hell? I could take you if you gave me a warning. You just started fighting me, you can't do that." He followed me down into the gym where Sesshomaru was working on something I taught him yesterday.

"Keep your fist by your neck, not your face. Don't do basic self-defense stuff, do what I told you to do. Come here." He did what he was told and I showed him the move. I stepped aside. "Try it out."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He and InuYasha started fighting. He was ready and they fought each other, Sesshomaru going easy on him. "Keep your foot perfectly vertical, you'll get more coverage that way." I watched as he corrected himself. "Make sure you block all underpasses." InuYasha cursed me for thwarting his plan to beat Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha?" Yura wandered down here. "Why are they fighting?"

I didn't pay attention to her as I watched Sesshomaru's moves. "Okay, block that foot! You know better than that! Block it worth something! Arm down and out perfectly horizontal!" Yura gave me a funny look.

"Okay, stop it you two." She tried to step in but I ran to stop her.

"That won't work. They're practicing and what they're doing is dangerous. Don't get in the way or you _will_ get hurt."

She glared at me. "InuYasha would never hurt me."

"He'd never hurt you on purpose, but he might if he doesn't see you and Sesshomaru is kicking ass in there if he would KEEP HIS ARM STRAIGHT THAT IS." I turned back around. The fight was getting hard and I pushed Yura back away from them "Stay back there." I didn't see her reaction.

This fight was getting out of hand. InuYasha was making moves trying to hurt Sesshomaru. He was about to pull a dirty trick on him, but I blocked and kicked Sesshomaru away from the fight.

I blocked everything InuYasha was about to throw at Sesshomaru. His middle was open and I kicked him back. "Enough of this! Why are you trying to hurt him?" He jumped back up and I hit the ground and when he landed, a slid my foot across the ground and tripped him, then pinned him to the ground. "Go up those stairs, take Yura with you so she isn't hurt, and stay there." I waited three seconds before getting up and yanking him up with me. "Go."

He glared at Sesshomaru, gave me one last look and then left upstairs with Yura hanging on him. I turned back to Sesshomaru with pride in my eyes. "You did so well! I think it's time for us to grab some stuff and go back outside because I'm about to fall over. Why is there no air in here?"

Sesshomaru smiled and shrugged. We got our stuff and went upstairs to go outside. Miroku and Sango were going to be here any minute.

"Okay, let's start off with what you were doing in the gym a while ago, shall we?" We worked on that for an hour or so and then took a break. We sat on opposite swings with some water. "Alright, so let's just say that there was one that looked like a clown. What would you do?" I laughed. I don't know what we were doing, but it was fun.

He almost spit out his water. "If it looks like a clown then it would belong in the damn circus then, wouldn't it." We both laughed. "So what if you saw one that looked like me?"

"Then it would be you wouldn't it." I laughed at his glare. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his water.

"So, what do you want to work on next?"

I opened my mouth but there was a bang from inside the house. I dropped the water and busted through the door and ran into the living room. There was Sango about to kill Yura. "SANGO! Sango, stop, you don't want to do this Sango, you really don't."

She jerked her head to me and dropped Yura and ran over to me. "What are you doing here?" She hugged me.

"Never mind that. Let's go outside, shall we? Sesshomaru, would you stay here and Miroku come with us if you don't mind." They all followed me out. "What happened in there?"

Sango sighed. "She started talking trash about you! After I killed her I was going for InuYasha next." She narrowed her eyes and she plopped down on the seat. "I almost had her too if you didn't surprise me as much." She sank back into her chair and a soft breeze floated around us.

"Sango, I can take care of myself you know."

"Kagome, you didn't hear anything she said. She was getting personal and she called you the slut for now going after Sesshomaru and tearing InuYasha from Sesshomaru and how dare you take him from her. Kagome you would've killed her if anything. InuYasha didn't say a word through all of it."

I took a breath. "I think it would be best if you two left this house. She'll always be here, so I'll call you guys later, okay? For now I think it is best if you leave. I'll walk with you, okay?" I stood and they did too. Miroku held fast to Sango's waist as we walked out of the room and past Yura. They walked out the door and I hugged both of them goodbye.

I walked back through and I guess Yura was in the bathroom because InuYasha was sitting alone. He stood when he saw me. "Hey Kagome. Were you able to calm Sango down any? I know she left, but was she calm?"

I sighed and kept walking. Sesshomaru was outside waiting for me to keep going. "Let's start off with weapons, shall we?" He just nodded and we go down to it. Another hour passed by and we stopped after some target practice. We were doing some duo work next.

"I'm going inside to get some food. Do you want anything?"

I sighed. "I think I'll be good right here. Thanks though."

He gave me a sad smile. "I know this seems bad, but you could just kill both of them if you wanted to. I'll even help you kill the girl and the brother. I have now disowned him. He is no longer my brother. I SHUN him."

I smiled lightly. "It's okay Sesshomaru. I'll be okay. Go get your food. I'll be here when you're done."

"I'm not going to leave you out here alone."

I smiled. "Go hang out with your father. I don't want to take you from him all day you know. I'll be okay out here alone. It isn't like I'm not alone most of the time now you know."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Be alright." I smiled and nodded and he went inside and I pulled my knees up to my chest and enjoyed the breeze. I sat back with my feet resting on the swing. They were bench swings by the way.

The door opened and I didn't know who to expect. It wasn't someone I wanted to see though. "You're not coming inside with him?" I didn't answer him and he sighed. "You know you're going to have to talk to me some time or another." I kept to my silence. "Do you want some food?" I never answered him. I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I'm not going to talk to him. He sighed and moved my feet and sat next to me. "Kagome, talk to me."

I stood up and moved to a different swing and put my feet back up. "Kagome, please, just say something."

I glared at him. "Something." I turned back to the field where Sesshomaru and I practiced. I think we'll do an over-the-shoulder combination when he gets done and after it has settled.

"Kagome, that isn't what I meant." I stayed silent. I should have known to just have gone home or do this in the gym where I could lock a door to keep him from getting near me. "Kagome, say something or I'm giving up on you." I could tell he was smiling at his stupid-ass joke.

"Do you think that's funny?" I glared at him through the corner of my eye.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was serious."

"Serious people don't smirk." I kept glaring at him.

"I know, but there was a serious hint in the tone of my voice. I believe that that was one of our problems."

I rolled my eyes. "Give up on me then. Just do it then, give up on me. There's nothing left in here to hope for anymore. Do it."

"Kagome, I'm not giving up on you."

"You can't say that." I looked back at the field. "You already have. Leave me."

He sighed, but stood up. "I never gave up on you Kagome, and you know it." I heard the door close.

"Yes you did." I stood back up and walked around, not feeling like doing anything. I started doing some light training, but it turned to a more intense thing than I planned on it. The longer I went the more intense it became. By the time Sesshomaru came back out I was covered in sweat and panting, but I kept going.

"Kagome, stop!" Sesshomaru grabbed my arms to force me to stop. "You're pushing yourself too hard.

"I've pushed harder than this before Sesshomaru." I was panting heavily.

He shook his head. "Kagome, you're pushing too much. I know you think you can do this, but you can't do it. Yes you've done it before, but look where that got you back then. I believe it was a year ago today that a certain event happened."

It was a year ago when Sesshomaru found the fresh scars on my wrist. "Sesshomaru, I didn't mean for it to get like this, it just did. That guy will come back soon, and I need to be ready to kill him when he does."

"If you set him on fire he won't be too ready to fight you yet. I remember some from that paper we wrote when we first got here."

I remembered that day. InuYasha asked me out that day, and I said no to him and he didn't know what to do with himself. I relaxed a little and Sesshomaru lifted me and set me on a swing.

"Now what has gotten into you?"

"I'm good. I was just doing some light practice and it turned into what you just saw."

"Not that it wasn't amazing, but don't push yourself when you don't eat food in a while. When was the last time you ate?"

I shrugged. "I think yesterday. I don't know." I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." A few moments later he came out with an apple. "Here, eat this." He handed me the apple and I took a small bite. "Feel any better?"

I smiled. "Not really, but I guess I'm not supposed to."

"This is about Sango and what you guys talked about a few hours ago, isn't it?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer to it. "How about we go somewhere, shall we?"

"I think I need to change first, don't you? I don't think going out looking like a sweaty slut is what I want to do."

He smiled. "I took the liberty of having your mom pack a bag so you can just change here if you want to." I rolled my eyes. "Let me." He lifted me up and started to walk.

"I can walk you know." I sunk back and closed my eyes, tired emotionally and physically.

"What happened to her?" InuYasha yelled.

No one answered him and Sesshomaru kept walking to my room. "Here we are. I can tell you're tired, so if you want to take a nap after we get back you can." He smiled and left the room. I jumped into the shower and it felt wonderful. I got out and dressed in jeans and a long sleeved tee with combat boots and went back downstairs with Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"Where are you two going?" InuYasha asked from the table. Yura had left by now.

"I don't think you need to know where we're going, do you." Sesshomaru sassed.

InuTaisho came in the kitchen. "Hello Kagome, Sesshomaru." He glanced coldly at his other son. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're just going out for a bit to get away from this atmosphere if you know what I mean."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that Yura left. She left when you told her that she needed to rest up because walking the streets all night would take sleeping during the day."

InuTaisho looked to InuYasha and then to Sesshomaru. "I wish I could've seen that. It sounds like you had a fun time. Kagome, you look much better from when I last saw you."

I nodded. "I feel much better."

"She was outside getting it done. She was on fire, sort of." The three of us laughed, leaving InuYasha out of it.

"What's so funny? Why is everyone laughing?"

We all stopped and just looked at him. "Let's go Kagome. We'll be back soon father, she's going to take a nap before tonight." I took Sesshomaru's arm and we left.

**Welcome to the university break you guys! Kagome is back and kicking ass! She's also kicking InuYasha's ass. Don't you want to too?**


	7. Fights and Reasons

**So, I don't own InuYasha, but Sesshomaru disowns him! Yet another joke that was poorly executed.**

**This whole thing is dedicated to Evervescent for helping me through this thing and for being a dedicated reviewer! Thanks, YOU ROCK!**

Sesshomaru took me to a stand that sold milkshakes. I got a vanilla one and he did too. "So, do you want to talk about it?" He asks as we sit down on a secluded park bench.

I sigh. "I just don't understand him. He doesn't have to just let the bitch talk about me that way. Every time you guys are ill about him I stop you guys, he can't give me that same respect? What have I become to him? Am I a machine without feelings to him? Does he think that I'll just be okay? What happened?" I sunk back into the bench, wishing for Sango or the old InuYasha.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard and he isn't making it any better when he lets her do something like that. I thought you were going to kill her when you found out."

I shook my head. "That wouldn't help anything, it would only hurt things." I sighed. "He came out to talk to me after you went inside. I wouldn't talk to him, then he moved my feet and sat next to him. I moved and he told me to say something. I said the word 'something' and then he told me to 'say something or I'm giving up on you'."

"No one could give up on you, you're too nice."

"You didn't do this to Rin, did you?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not I would never do anything like that to her, she meant too much to me." He silenced and realized what he just said. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I just don't understand why he's doing this. Why couldn't he tell me that he wanted to be done with me? Why did he have to do this? Does he feel bad about it at all?" I played with the straw of my shake. "Does he even like her? Why does he want to replace me so bad?"

He sighed. "I can't answer all of those questions and you know I can't. In due time it will get better. I notice you're hanging around another guy, who is he?"

I smiled. "He's gay and his name is Jakotsu. He poked me on my scar when we were at the gym and InuYasha went ballistic on him. I thought he was going to kill him."

"Believe it or not, he still loves you."

"I don't really think so."

"Kagome, he is still in love with you, trust me. He's just doing this to get under your skin. I think he's paying her to date him and say all those things to you. I bet I can prove it too."

"Or he could be into her and she just hates me. That one seems more likely to me."

He sighed. "No one will ever replace you, no matter how much he tries. If he brings her to an outing, everyone will just leave and they'll be left alone. Eventually all of his friends will leave him and when she dumps his ass he'll be all alone and you know it too."

I sighed. "I know, but still." We sat in silence for the rest of the time. I was tired and we left. I almost fell asleep in the car on the way back, but woke up enough to get out.

"Here, you can barely stand on your own." He picked me up and carried me inside and I fell asleep.

I woke up under some covers. I sat up and it was five in the afternoon and I stood up, feeling physically better, but still as emotionally shitty as ever. I walked downstairs to find InuYasha asleep on the couch. He was still as handsome as ever. The ears on the top of his head twitched a little and his mouth opened a little. I remembered his kisses and missed them too.

I was still looking at him with sadness what Sesshomaru came in. "How are you doing?"

I turned and looked at him with a fake smile. "I'm doing okay. I think I'll be ready to get into uniform and guard your house."

He nodded. "I went to your house and got you another uniform by the way. It's in the gym. Feel free to anything in there that you want." I nodded and went to the gym and found it hanging by some arrows. He knew what I'd go for.

I changed into the uniform and got the arrows with my hair up with strands hanging from my face. I picked up the bow and arrows and went upstairs. I closed the door to the gym and set the arrows on the table of the kitchen as InuTaisho walked in.

"Did you have a nice rest?" I nodded eagerly. "Good, good. So, did you and Sesshomaru have fun?"

"It wasn't really a fun outing, it was more of a take Kagome out before she kills InuYasha type thing. We got milkshakes."

He smiled. "That sounds like fun. So, is there anything I need to know about?"

I shook my head. "It was a philosophical type conversation. There were a lot of questions that no one knows the answer to, that sort of thing you know." I shrugged. "So how was life here without me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You two need to not leave me alone in this house with him. That isn't fair to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Just talk to him. I have."

He huffed. "You yelled at him and then kicked his ass, I don't think that qualifies as talking, dear." He laughed.

"It's better than disowning him." I laughed. "I'll be out in a few hours or so." He smiled as InuYasha walked in.

"Good morning everybody. Did anything fun happen while I was asleep?" No one answered him. "Am I really alone in this house?"

InuTaisho sighed. "You are not alone when your girlfriend is here, but you sure seem to alone when you just let her trash Kagome when _Kagome_ is the one that has saved thousands of lives, while Yura has ruined them."

InuYasha put his hands in his face. "Why do you hate me, father?"

"No, I am no longer your father. I let you stay here and eat here, but you are not my son anymore. You are the whore of that woman who you are trying to replace Kagome with. Listen to me InuYasha, no matter how much you try you will never replace her."

"That's my cue to leave, so I'll see you later!" I took my stuff and left the room the go outside and sit on the swings. The sun was starting its decline to make room for the moon. I watched the sun fall. Sesshomaru came out and sat with me.

"I hope you had a good rest?"

"I did. So tell me about what happened between you and Rin."

He sighed. "We were just two different people. We used to have fun together and she used to put me on cloud nine, but soon it became bad and sometimes I would find myself reluctant to go on dates with her, and sometimes I would find excuses to skip a date. I realized this, and she did too. She told me we needed a short break, but I told her we needed more than a short break, so we broke up and here we are." He shrugged.

I huffed. "That almost sounds like me and InuYasha. We fought about everything."

"When did it start?"

I sighed. "I remember he asked me who Hinten was, but I told him I'd tell him later. The next day, he asked me again, and I gave him the same answer. It was like that for a while. Soon, I told him to just leave it alone and when I was ready I'd tell him who he was. From then on it was like he was challenging me every time he opened his mouth."

"You mean when his mouth _wasn't_ on yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "More like when your mouth wasn't on Rin's body. Yeah, we _all_ know you two did _things_, didn't you guys?" I laughed at his glare and little blush. "Why are you blushing Sesshomaru?" I laughed again.

"You're going to pay for that one." He jumped up and tried to grab me, but I rolled off the swing and on the floor with a thud. I rolled away and under another swing. I jumped up on the other side.

"Bring it on, Sesshomaru!" He jumped over the swing and I jumped over the railing and ran.

"You can't outrun me Kagome!" He picked me up and jumped into a tree. He held me loosely on my upper-stomach. My feet were dangling from the tree branch and I couldn't hold onto anything. I started screaming.

"Get me down from here!" I laughed. "Sesshomaru!"

The other two demons ran outside to see what the noise was. "Sesshomaru, bring her back down here!" His father yelled at him.

I was kicking in the air. "You want me to bring her down there? Okay." He dropped me and I fell and screamed. I didn't look down, but someone caught me.

"Drop in for a visit did you?" I looked up to see dog ears.

Everyone was silent. We all thought InuTaisho would catch me, but InuYasha had tripped him before he could and now here I am.

Sesshomaru landed next to us. "You tripped father to catch her? What if you were too late and you couldn't catch her? You very well could've killed her." He tried to take me, but InuYasha backed away.

"What am I, a toy you two play keep away with? What the hell? Let me go." My arms were clasped together in front of me.

He looked down at me briefly. "What are you trying to do Sesshomaru?" He backed away again when Sesshomaru tried to get me.

"Could you drop me or something? I would like to touch the ground if you don't mind."

He looked down and then backed back up. "Like you said, you're the toy and I'm trying to keep you away from Sesshomaru."

"DROP ME!" I yelled in his ear. He was startled and dropped me and I fell on my ass. "Thank you for that." Sesshomaru helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I think I'd rather be dropped then hanging from a tree loosely you know. It hurts less when you hit the ground."

He rolled his eyes. "You deserved it though." He ran after me again. I ran all around the yard, InuYasha's eyes always on me. Eventually though, Sesshomaru through me over his shoulder and came back to his dad who never went back inside. "I picked up a package." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Put me down, would you?"

"No way, this it too much fun." He jumped up and all around.

"Sesshomaru, so help me if you don't put me down I will kill you!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. The next thing I know, Sesshomaru is on top of me and so is InuYasha. "There are demons on top of me and I'm being crushed by them. Could someone get them off of me?"

Slowly, they both got off and I stood up. "Is everyone alright?" Asked InuTaisho.

I nodded and looked around. "It's getting dark, don't you think Mr. Takahashi?" I looked at him and he nodded knowingly.

"InuYasha, let's go inside, shall we?"

He looked at his father. "Why isn't Sesshomaru going inside? If I have to then so does he, right?"

InuTaisho shook his head. "Sesshomaru and Kagome have things to talk about out here, so you and I need to go inside. He'll be in soon."

He put his arm around InuYasha's shoulders and dragged him inside. "So, do you think you can go through tonight without dying or passing out, or would you like some help?"

I sighed. "I know you want to see what I do and you want to be a part of that, but you are nowhere near ready. I'd have to watch you _and_ focus on my own battle. I can do a lot, but there's something about these guys. It's kind of like fighting a lot of Naraku or something. My point is it's too dangerous for you to try it tonight. What happens will happen." I shrugged.

He sighed. "Be careful tonight, would you? I know you think it isn't a big deal if you get knocked out, but it really is, at least to me."

I smiled. "'ll be just fine, I promise. Now go inside and I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow we can get to the swords, okay?"

He smiled. "I guess we can do that. Be careful, would you?"

I nodded. "Go back inside, I'll be fine out here." I smiled. He hesitantly stepped forward and hugged me and stepped back after a few moments.

"I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and he left me to guard out here.

No one came by tonight. That guy must have fainted when he got back. No one came by the cave, not even a straggler Souleater. Tonight reminded me of those boring nights at Kikyo's house when I'd just hang out with Nobe and Sango. Those were the days, before InuYasha came along.

When morning came by, Sesshomaru came outside to see me. "Well this is a first. Yura didn't come by, you're not passed out, and InuYasha is awake and dressed. This is just the strangest start of a day ever." He shook his head.

"That's right, I didn't see her this morning. InuYasha is awake right now and dressed? Why?"

He shrugged. "Are you ready for some food in your system?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go, shall we?" I nodded and followed him inside. "Did you have a fun night?"

I shook my head. "There was nothing tonight. I guess that kid just didn't come back. He's lying in wait, getting stronger to kill me. I heard them in the cave last night. They said once I was dead they'd be free to finish what Naraku started." I shrugged. "I really don't care."

We walked through the door and InuYasha was dressed in some nice jeans and a button shirt. "Hey, Kagome isn't hurt this time." He smiled.

"So you had a boring night did you?" I nodded. "Why do you think the others didn't come back?"

"I have a feeling that this guy is their leader, like Naraku. If he's not there then they won't be either. I think that with them it's kind of like a CEO kind of thing, where when the big boss can no longer fulfill his duties, they switch. Naraku died, so now he took over. I don't really know how that works. They've kept that part of their lives on a secret lockdown that no one knows about."

He nodded. "Do you think he'll be back tomorrow night?"

I sighed. "I know that we only have two more days here, so I need to talk to Nobanaga about something and soon. I need to call Ichijo and then I need to talk to my mom." I groaned. "I have so much crap to do." I put my head on the counter.

Sesshomaru was patting my head. "Do you want some help doing any of it? I could get your mom over here if you like, and I could also invite Nobanaga too, as well as Ichijo. Father knows Ichijo well, and I enjoy your mother's company so either of them would be fine. You would have to get Nobanaga here."

I smiled even though he can't see it. "Thank you for that, but I think I need to do this alone." I sat back up.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to invite them over here? You know I'll probably do it anyway, so I don't think you have much of a say in this." He smiled as he got three bowls out. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

He kept going through the steps of making oatmeal. "So are we going for the sword today, or do you want to keep on with the knives? I still want to teach you those duo moves, they're really cool."

He thought about it as he got out some strawberries and blueberries and, my favorite, pomegranate seeds. I smiled. "I'd love to do those moves." He got filled the three bowls and put strawberries and blueberries in his and the pomegranate seeds, blueberries and strawberries in mine and the other one. He slid one of the bowls with pomegranate seeds to InuYasha and he looked up.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru just looked at InuYasha and InuYasha smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. You remembered the seeds."

I almost froze. We both loved pomegranate seeds. I looked at Sesshomaru as he handed me the other bowl and a spoon. "Thank you." I dipped the spoon in the bowl, picking up some pomegranate seeds and a strawberry and popping it in my mouth.

"So I figure you'll take a nap after you finish your nasty little pomegranate seeds, and then we'll wait for thirty minutes and then go about the knife throwing and then we can get to sword play. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

I nodded, my mouth still full. "I don't know how long it will take for you to learn the moves, but I know that there are a few moves that I would like to show you. It might take longer than just a half of an hour to learn them. You might not ever need them, but it is still good to know them."

"Maybe I can use them when I'm ready." He smiled as he took a spoonful of his stuff. "Why you like those seeds is beyond me and I have no wish to eat them or even touch them. It makes me sick even looking at them. Hide them from my face." He closed his eyes. I picked one up and popped it into his mouth and he spat it back out in my face. "Don't try that again."

I rolled my eyes and kept eating my own. I guess InuYasha got tired of sitting alone and came over with us. I didn't like it, but if Sesshomaru was making an effort then I could too. "So what's going on with knife throwing here?" He asked.

"I'm teaching Sesshomaru how to throw knives the right way and not just slinging them like he did on his first try." I took another small bite and InuYasha's face became so bright it would put the sun to shame.

Sesshomaru huffed. "I'm sorry I didn't know how to. You didn't tell me how so I just guessed."

I rolled my eyes. "No, what _you did_ is just took the knife and started flinging it all around and I had to duck and cover a few times, thank you for that by the way." I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

InuYasha was still bright as the sun across from us. "So you're teaching him how to throw a knife?"

I shook my head. "He knows _how to_, but we're just going to do a little cleaning and then we'll get to the fun part. Sesshomaru if you do get my mom over here can you get her to bring over my practice knifes? With the moves I want to show you there will be a big chance that your knife will fly out of your hand and fly at me and I'd rather not die if you don't mind." I smiled.

He nodded. "I can do that." InuYasha was just watching us with the biggest smile on his face. "Why are you smiling, InuYasha? I need sunglasses now."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm smiling, it's just a good day I guess. I will tell you why I'm dressed up though."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Are you meeting Yura's parents today or something?"

InuYasha's smile faded a little, but was still bright. "I'm not meeting her parents. I'm going out today."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were dating someone. Are you cheating on her?"

He shook his head. "I need some things for school so I'm going out to get them."

Sesshomaru shook his head too. "If you were going to the store you would wear something from your floor. Those are your best jeans and you're in a button shirt. What are you really doing?"

InuYasha sighed. "I'm going to see an old friend if it's any of your business."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "So you're going to go meet Yura's parents then."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "If you must know, then yes I'm going over there to see her parents, are you satisfied now?"

"Yes I am satisfied. You don't need to lie to me InuYasha."

I heard my phone ring and it was an unknown number. "I'll be right back, that's my phone." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome. It is so nice to hear from you again. It has been a while since I've seen you. I believe it was October 31 of last year, around midnight or so, what do you think?"

I froze.

Naraku was on the phone.

**End**


	8. Heeee's baaaccckkk

**Begin **

"H-How are you still alive. I-I killed you." I was shaking.

He laughed. "My dear girl, I must assure you that I am most alive. It took my followers a while to understand how to get me back to life, but they managed to do it. It doesn't matter how I am back, you just need to know that I am back. How have you been? I was surprised to hear that you had lived after I stabbed you."

I couldn't speak for a while. "This isn't possible. You _can't _be alive, you just can't be alive."

He laughed again. "I assure you Kagome, I am in perfect health. As for you, I'm not sure. How are InuYasha and Sesshomaru doing? I believe you were quite in love with InuYasha when we last met, were you not? Have those feelings stayed strong?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't need to know, but they were never there to begin with."

He laughed. "His feelings for you have not waned I'm sure. He would go to any length to find you if you went missing. He would do anything for you."

"He would not. Why are you calling me?"

"I just wished to hear your voice. It is nice to hear from you. I do wish to see you. How about you come back home so I can see you? I'll be waiting for you on the stairs that I was able to push you off of. You should have died then, but you didn't. You should have died when I stabbed you but you didn't. You will not cheat death a third time Kagome." He hung up the phone and I immediately called my mom.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?"

"Are you at home right now?"

"Actually I'm not at home, I'm at a friend's house, hard as it may be to believe. I'm about to go home, why?"

"Whatever you do, _do not go home_. There's some trouble there right now. There's a Souleater. Whatever you do, stay hidden. Call Ichijo and have him pick you up and _stay with him_. Whatever you do, _DO NOT GO HOME_."

"Okay sweetie, but what's happening?"

"Mom, I'll tell you when I'm done taking care of it. Just don't go home." I hung up. I paced around the room for a while. I ran down to the gym without them seeing me and picked up some arrows and a bow and a sword. I would run him through with a sword just like he did to me. I put my hair back up again and ran back upstairs into the kitchen where the brothers were talking.

"I need some Dr. Pepper and I need it now. Do you have any?"

Sesshomaru went to the refrigerator and threw a bottle at me. I opened it and drank a lot of it. "What's wrong? Why do you have those with you?"

I took another swig of the drink. "There's just some trouble over at Nobanaga's house. I'm going to go help him with it." I took another drink and screwed the cap back on. "I will be back shortly."

"Let me drive you there." Offered InuYasha.

I shook my head. "I'll be good." I started walking but he followed.

"Kagome we were doing so well just a minute ago. What happened? I thought you were better now."

I sighed as I walked out the door. "Look this isn't about what happened in there okay. This has nothing to do with it. There's trouble and I don't want you involved in it."

He laughed. "Kagome I know how to handle myself in a fight."

I whirled around to face him and he stopped short. "Listen to me InuYasha: you _can't _handle yourself in a fight like this one. You don't know anything about it. Those things would kill you the second they saw you. You see Sesshomaru and how long it is taking him to get to a state of self-defense and that's not killing them. You won't be able to do it, trust me. Stay out of it for once in your life." I turned back around and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"Kagome I know what those things can do and I won't let you go alone. When you guard here you have Sesshomaru and dad inside. When you're alone it isn't good. Let me go with you."

"InuYasha, I _CAN"T LET YOU GO_. If I have to knock you out to keep you away from there I will. Just stay here or go meet some parents, or something. Just stay away for now." I tried to get away from him but he pulled me closer to him. "InuYasha the faster I go take care of this the sooner I can take a nap. Let go."

He sighed but let me go. "Call me when you get done."

"I can't."

His eyes widened. "You deleted my number from your phone? Why would you do that?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay so maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. Get Sesshomaru to call me when you're back home, would you?" I nodded. "I'll see you later, _I hope_. Of course I don't know if I'll ever see you again because you won't tell me what you're doing, just like before."

I rolled my eyes. "By all means if you want me dead keep bringing stuff like that up that will distract me from my goal." I glared at him and kept walking, leaving him.

I knew that I was walking into a trap. Naraku wasn't alive yet, there's no way. This was someone pulling a joke.


	9. The Scar

**You're at the next chapter! Good luck and I don't own InuYasha.**

I finally get to my house and its quiet here. I walk up the stairs, arrow ready to fire. I looked all around, but there was no one there. I walked into my house, looking at every inch of it, but there was still no one there. I went to the back yard but no one was there either. I checked the house again, but there was no one here.

Had that call just been my imagination? Was I losing my mind?

I walked back down the stairs, still ready to attack if I needed to. I didn't need to, so I walked down the street thinking about Naraku.

It was a year ago when he stabbed me and I almost died. Before that day though I was a wreck. I wasn't sleeping or eating, I was emotionally unstable. I'd gone crazy and cut my wrist four times before then as well. I walked down Sesshomaru's street and climbed the stairs to his house and entered the door, not paying much attention to anything.

My arms were being held and someone was screaming my name. I snapped out of it and recognized the person screaming as InuTaisho. "Kagome are you alright? Sesshomaru said that you had some business to attend to."

"It's all taken care of now. Thank you though." I smiled as he released me.

"So what was the trouble all about?"

I sighed. "He thought Souleaters were in his house but they were just ordinary robbers, so we took them out in no time." I shrugged. "It was kind of a let-down if you ask me."

He laughed. "Only you would think it was a let-down. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are in the gym. I think Sesshomaru is teaching InuYasha some of the moves you taught him." I smiled and bowed a little and went to find them, still in a daze.

"Now you have to keep your foot out straight like this." Sesshomaru was showing InuYasha a move that I yelled at him for when he fought with InuYasha. He looked up and saw me. "That was faster than I thought it would be."

I shrugged. "As it turns out they were just robbers so we took them out in no time at all. What are you two working on down here behind my back, Sesshomaru?" I put my stuff own and placed my hands on my hips.

"I was just showing him some of the things you taught me how to do. He came back inside and demanded that I teach him how to fight like you."

"Well then let's see what you know. Sesshomaru don't pull anything mean or tricky on him. Don't do something you haven't shown him."

"So we're fighting each other now?"

I nodded at InuYasha. "It wouldn't do any good for the real master to fight. I wouldn't know what I need to work on with either of you."

InuYasha's eyes brightened up a little. "So you'll teach me how to fight like you then?"

I sighed. "I will teach you, but Sesshomaru's training comes first. I'll teach you after I'm done with him."

"So now I have to wait a few weeks?"

I shook my head. "I'll get Sesshomaru a new concept to work on for an hour and then I'll train you. Does that sound reasonable to everyone? And while I'm teaching InuYasha, Sesshomaru will be practicing that technique, right?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I will practice whatever you let me."

I nodded. "Let's see what you two have. Go ahead and get in a stance. Sesshomaru you'll be the guardian and InuYasha will be the Souleater. Ready, go." They waited and I rolled my eyes. "I believe I told you to go. Sesshomaru, did you forget to teach him the most important rule of this? It's don't hesitate by the way."

InuYasha jumped into action swinging and kicking and Sesshomaru recovered from his initial shock fast enough. "Sesshomaru, keep the arm bent it will absorb the hit better if you do and it'll give you room to push back." I watched. InuYasha was catching up fast. "InuYasha, you have to keep the foot straight or you won't get a nice kick in at him. You look like a ballerina with the bent toes." I looked over at Sesshomaru and rolled my eyes. "Both of you stop right now."

They stopped and looked at me. They practice shirtless by the way. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This is not a kick." I showed them a point-toe kick. "That is not the kick you should use unless you are dancing and you aren't. This is how you kick." I kicked for them again. "You can't bend your toes. Both of you hold your kicks out for me." The did as they were told. I went over to Sesshomaru's foot and bent it. "Keep it like that." I did the same to InuYasha's foot as well. "Keep kicking like that for a while."

They did it slowly and then sped it up a little. "Is that all we need to do?"

I shook my head at InuYasha. "Hold out an arm like you were blocking a punch to the side." They held their arms out in different ways. I went over to Sesshomaru and bent his arm. "You don't like your arm this way do you?" InuYasha's was in the completely wrong place. I moved his bare arm to make a 'T' with the rest of his body. "Use some muscle memory on this and then do it a couple of times."

I went up to Sesshomaru and tried to hit him on the side. "Did I do that right?" I nodded. "Shall we duel then, my lady?" He gave a bow and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Whatever you want to do." InuYasha cleared the way so we could practice. Sesshomaru made the first moves which I countered with blocks. He flipped over my head like I do sometimes. I jumped up and punched him in the gut just hard enough for him to fall back and onto the ground. "That's why you don't leave yourself open like that. Never just leave your hands at your sides like that." I helped him up and turned to InuYasha. "Do you want a turn at it?" He eagerly nodded his head.

He switched placed with Sesshomaru and I struck first. He was blocking fairly well, but he didn't have time for any offense. I slowed down a little and let him some room to fight me back. He did a punch to the side, but I blocked and knocked him on the ground.

"You need to get faster, and a lot faster at that." I gave him a hand, but he pulled me down with him on his lap. I rolled to the side and used my knees as a boost and threw him off of me. "Again, you need to get faster."

He was breathing hard. "You are really good."

"Father can't beat her in a fight."

InuYasha looked to his brother in surprise. "Dad can't beat her?" He looked to me with worry. "Remind me to get back on your good side and soon."

I rolled my eyes and all of us laughed. "I'm going to bed, so I'll see you Sesshomaru when I wake up."

"Oh what and I don't live here anymore?"

"I thought you were going to meet Yura's parents today."

He sighed. "She told me that today wasn't a good day for her. She said something came up last minute so those plans have been canceled." He shrugged. "I'm good with staying here and fighting people."

"I don't think you want me to get Sango over here and you could start fighting her if you wanted to."

He looked scared. "I think if you put me in a fight with her she'll kill me."

I smiled. "She will kill you and she'll do it slowly. I'll see you guys in a few hours. Wake me up if something happens." I looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded.

"Allow me, Kagome." Sesshomaru walked with me to my room.

"Why do you two practice with your shirts off? Does that not _hurt _like a bitch when you hit him and when he hits you?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you would practice in a sports bra you would be cooler and you would feel better _and_ you would make InuYasha drool, and maybe anyone else that saw you."

I rolled my eyes. "If I get one that's black we'll talk, but until then I'm staying with a full shirt thank you. But seriously why practice with no shirt on?"

"I told you that it's cooler than doing it with a shirt on. Whenever Miroku comes over I shall make him jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you've lost your mind Sesshomaru." We got to my room and I opened the door. "I'll see you at noon, okay?" It was eight.

"You only want to sleep for four hours?"

I nodded. "I'll be just fine. I'll train you two until around five or so and then I'll take an hour long nap and then go outside and guard your house for the second to last night. It feels so good to be back in the field. I will see you soon." I smiled and went to bed.

At noon, someone was softly shaking my arm to wake me up. I knew who was waking me up based on his methods. "Is it noon, InuYasha?"

The rubbing stopped. "Yeah, Sesshomaru wanted me to come up here to wake you up. Did you sleep well?" He asked as I sat up and slid my feet off the side of the bed and he sat next to me.

I nodded my head, knowing my hair looked like shit. "Did my mom get me a brush?" I got up and looked in the back that I put on the chair in the room.

He laughed. "Kagome why do you sleep in your uniform?"

I looked down and I realized that I forgot to change. "I sleep in this thing all the time InuYasha. Last October this was the only thing I slept in."

I found the brush and started to brush my hair. "So, Sesshomaru also wants me to take a food order. He wants to know if you want pizza or chicken. I want chicken but he wants pizza so you're the deciding factor, so you want chicken."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I don't care. You two fight it out. I'll watch and anything goes, so Sesshomaru will probably win." I pulled the brush through my hair and finished, putting it up in a ponytail.

InuYasha sighed. "If you make me fight him then you're on my team."

"If we're picking teams I'm with your dad and we'll kill both of you." I laughed.

He walked up behind me. "Sesshomaru wanted me to give this to you." I turned around and he was right in my face. He handed me the box and I took it.

"Thank you." He stepped back.

"I will see you in a few moments. He says that you might want to wear that. He tells me to tell you that food won't be here until one or so, so he wants to start as soon as you're ready." He gave me half of a smirk.

I smiled. "I wonder what it is." I thought on a conversation we had before I fell asleep. "This is _not_ what I think it is." I opened the box and sure enough, inside there were three black sports bras. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

He tried to look inside but I blocked his vision. "What is it, I want to see?"

I held the box away from him. "I guess you'll have to wait and see what it is."

He gave me a look. "I'll see you outside in a few minutes." I nodded and he left the room. I locked the door and changed into the sports bra and my shorty shorts. I put on my converse and walked out of the room.

InuYasha was waiting for me and his mouth opened. "What are you wearing?"

I was about to answer him when I realized that he was looking at my stomach. I remembered the scar from Naraku. I looked down and saw it, bold and slightly red.

I felt a finger lift my chin up to meet golden eyes. "Kagome you don't have to do what Sesshomaru tells you to do. If you don't want to wear it you don't have to. This is just my opinion, but I think it looks better now than when it first happened."

I smiled. "I think I'll be okay InuYasha." I sighed. "Now then I believe you and Sesshomaru have some food to attend to, do you not?"

He smiled, grateful that I was okay. "Then let's go find him." We walked down the stairs and found Sesshomaru in the gym. "Hey Sesshomaru did you forget about something?"

He looked over to InuYasha and then to my stomach. "Kagome I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything back up that didn't need to be brought back up."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Now, you and InuYasha are going to fight to see who gets what food, okay? Is your dad at home?" He nodded saying he was at home. "Let's make this fun, shall we? You and your father against me and InuYasha."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "That isn't fair! If he gets you then I get Sango and my dad."

I shook my head. "I'll go get him." I jogged up the stairs with Sesshomaru and InuYasha following me closely. "Mr. Takahashi, it seems that your boys can't decide on what to get for lunch. You are going to be on Sesshomaru's team and I'm teaming up with InuYasha. Last one standing chooses what to eat."

He slowly nodded. "May I change clothes first?" I nodded and he smirked, leaving the room and coming back shortly after in grey basketball shorts and, just like his sons, he was shirtless. I rolled my eyes. "You Takahashi's and your shirtless workouts."

"Well Miss Higurashi I believe that you have only a half a shirt on so you have no room to talk."

I laughed. "Sesshomaru made me do it. Are we ready to start this thing?" They all nodded. "Then let's go outside and start this thing." We all gathered in a box shape, me facing Sesshomaru and InuYasha facing his father. "Ready, and start!" Mr. T and I jumped first, attacking each other. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started fighting with each other.

I noticed that Sesshomaru was going way too fast for InuYasha's level. I blocked one of InuTaisho's hits and one of Sesshomaru's as well. I took on Mr. Takahashi and a lot of Sesshomaru; eventually though Sesshomaru caught on and moved so I couldn't do anything and pinned InuYasha, leaving him out and me fighting both of them.

I blocked both of them and fought both of them. It was hard because of InuTaisho's skill level and Sesshomaru getting better. In the end, my skills were fancy enough to get Sesshomaru down and then I focused only on Mr. Takahashi.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Naraku's voice ran through my head. I knew that this wasn't Naraku, but the voice told me a different story. I fought harder and tougher. I pinned Mr. Takahashi in a matter of seconds, panting.

InuYasha offered me a hand and I took it. "That was amazing. You fought both of them at once." I nodded, still out of breath. They all started clapping and I rolled my eyes.

"Since I won the fight, my team makes that choice. I don't care so it is left to InuYasha."

He grabbed me by the waist and jumped up really high and I held onto him in the surprise. "I win!"  
>He landed and let me go. "You did not win, you lost. If we placed individually you lost. Sesshomaru got third, Mr. Takahashi got second and I am first, as always." I smiled.<p>

"We are _so_ getting chicken." He ran inside to place the order and his dad followed him. Sesshomaru stayed out with me.

"Have you ever done any yoga?"

I shook my head and sat down on the ground. "I don't do weak workouts. I go all the way."

He laughed. "Would you like to learn some yoga?"

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell, I'm in." I stood with him and I faced him.

"Okay, so first put your arms out like this and put your feet in this position." He showed me some positions. "Now what you're going to do is move this arm in this way and move this arm up like this." I did as he told me. "This next one is a bit tricky so I'll show you." He moved behind me and slid his arms down mine and wrapped his hands around my wrists. "Move this one up here like so and this one down here." His voice was barely a whisper.

He moved my right arm down and out and my left arm across my body pressing us closer together. "Why did you think that would be complex?" I smiled.

I felt him give a little shrug. "I don't know. When I learned it, it was a little hard for me to understand how it was supposed to go."

He stayed there and showed me some more moves, his hands never leaving my wrists. InuYasha came out to tell us that food was on its way over here.

"Hey guys food is on the-what the hell?" He froze when he saw us. It looked like Sesshomaru was moving in I'll admit that, but the freak out that followed wasn't necessary. "Sesshomaru how could you do this to me?! We haven't been broken up for more than three months now and you're starting to move in on her already? What happened to Rin? What happened to the code of men that says you will not date your best friend's ex before six months and you will not date your _brother's ex_ for a year?"

I rolled my eyes. "InuYasha this isn't what it looks like. He was teaching me some yoga and thought I could use some help."

He looked at me and then glared at his brother again. "I can't believe that my own brother would betray me like this." He shook his head in disgust until Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"Even if I was trying to go after Kagome it shouldn't matter to you! You have another girlfriend now InuYasha, so she can date who she pleases and so may I. If I wished to date her then you would have no right to stop me unless _you_ were dating her, which you aren't so you have no claim to her."

Sesshomaru hadn't let me go so I couldn't leave. "Sesshomaru its rude! You have to give me time!"

I raised my eyebrows. "It looks like you got your time off." I mumbled knowing well that he could hear me.

He glared at me. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

I opened my mouth. "It has everything to do with me. You're yelling at him for going after me and he wasn't! And this _does_ have to do with me because you're talking about dating _me_. Unlike your little rant about you making someone else your business, this really has something to do with me."

He glared and stepped forward and I felt Sesshomaru tense up. "Kagome nothing has changed with that."

"What are you talking about? _Everything has changed about that!_"

Sesshomaru blocked me with his body. "This is enough. If you keep getting closer I will restrain you."

He took one more step closer. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

He pulled me around to face him so InuYasha could see both of our profiles. He leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly to mine, his hands grasping my shoulders. I was frozen in shock.

I could feel InuYasha's anger rolling off of him in waves. "You bastard, I'll KILL YOU!" He lurched forward and tried to make a blow at Sesshomaru but I stopped him by putting myself in front of him. He almost couldn't stop himself so he ended up an inch away from me.

"That is enough from both of you. I'm not some pawn in your little game that you can manipulate. I have some teaching to do so if you don't mind InuYasha you can go back inside."

He glared at Sesshomaru and then looked at me. "Your mouth is dirty." I waited for him to do something, anything that showed me he still cared about me. He turned and left without another word to either one of us.

I turned back around and gave Sesshomaru a look. "What did you do that for?"

"He was being unreasonable! He was going to hurt you."

"So you kiss me to keep him from hurting me so he will KILL you? Do not underestimate him Sesshomaru. He might be rash, but that doesn't mean that he isn't strong. He could've hurt both of us."

"He wouldn't have hurt you."

"Yes he would have! He hates me now! He no longer cares about me now! He wouldn't mind hurting me or even killing me!" Thunder clouds rolled in over us. "Don't you get it? He could've killed both of us today!"

Thunder rolled in like waves, and it began to rain. "Kagome, I know it's hard for you to understand, but he still loves you and I will make him prove it."

"So you risked my life for him to say something that was never true in the first place? There was never any love and there isn't any now, and there sure as hell won't be any in the future."

"He still loves you!"

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE HATES ME NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. InuTaisho was at the door looking on the scene with worry. I covered my stomach up, hoping to never remember those events. I ran back inside and up the stairs, InuYasha in the kitchen trying to calm down. I got out of the sports bra and into my full uniform.

I took off running down the stairs, map and my carry bag with me. I needed to do something to get my mind in a better place. "Kagome, where are you going? It is pouring rain out there."

I looked softly to InuTaisho. "I'll be back in time for tonight." I ran out the door. I jogged through the woods and past trails and into deep part of the woods to find relief. There was a cave and there were noises coming from it so I thought I would check it out.

There were people there alright. It was Yura and Koga, my old friend and drug dealer. Let's just say things were getting hot and heavy. Yura was already naked and on her back and Koga had his shirt off. I took a quick picture and sent it to Sesshomaru. InuYasha breaks me in half, I break him in half.

I jumped away from the scene and continued to lose myself in the pouring rain and trees all around me. I knew I would get sick if I didn't go inside soon so I went back to Sesshomaru's house. I came in through the front door and the place was a mess.

I looked at InuTaisho. "Go calm them down for me, would you? And thank you for sending that picture. He will hate you now, but then he'll thank you for it." I nodded and went outside.

The two brothers were in combat. I went over and flipped Sesshomaru over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground as hard as I could. I did the same for InuYasha. "Both of you will shut up and listen. One of you will speak and I will listen. InuYasha, why are you two fighting?"

He glared up at me with fire. "That damn picture you sent him. It didn't happen you just cropped it out."

"InuYasha, is that how Yura's body looks? I assure you that was them. Does Yura look like that?"

"How would I know?"

"You've slept with her so you must know what her body looks like." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was still pouring rain out here.

"I've never slept with anyone in my life. You're lying, Yura would never do that to me."

"Then why isn't she here today InuYasha?"

He opened his mouth but then shut it. "I'll call her to prove you're wrong." He stormed off into the house and Sesshomaru stood up and faced me.

"That hurt you know." He looked up. "I know this isn't a good idea, but I've always wanted to do this." He stepped forward and kissed me again. I get it, you kiss in the rain.

He pulled back and I raised an eyebrow. "You've always wanted to do that? Why would you want to do that, you just get sick." I shook my head. "What happened?"

Right when he was about to tell me InuYasha came back out. "She didn't pick up the phone, Koga did. I guess you were right all along."

"I always am right." Thunder rolled over our heads. "I believe you and Sesshomaru have some things to talk about. I'm going home, I'll see you guys later."

I started to walk past InuYasha but he grabbed my arm. "I don't want you to go."

I sighed. Sesshomaru took that as his cue to leave us alone. "I don't care, I have to go."

He held onto me tightly. "I don't want you to go." He repeated. "Stay with me, Kagome, just stay with me."

I sighed. "InuYasha, I can't stay. It is raining and I can't do much with that and training."

He shook his head as he pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Don't leave me here Kagome. I know I hurt you but please don't leave me yet. I'm not ready for you to leave me."

I looked into his golden eyes. "InuYasha, I can't."

He leaned his forehead on mine and breathed in. I could feel his breath on my mouth. "Kagome please don't leave me, you promised me you would never leave me." He whispered faintly.

"I can no longer keep that promise InuYasha."

"You have to keep it Kagome, or I'll fall apart without you."

I moved my head away from his. "InuYasha-."

He dipped his head down and met his mouth with mine. I was shocked at first, but then remembered that spark and how much I had missed his lips on mine. He held me closer. I closed my eyes and brought both hands up behind his neck and entangled my fingers with his silver hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

I realized what I was falling for, and I pulled back and yanked my hands back to my sides. "I'll see you later." I ran away from him before he could do anything else.

**What did you think about that?**


End file.
